


She-wolf Kidnapping

by ErisGoddessofChaos



Series: Eris Stininsk (She Wolf) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisGoddessofChaos/pseuds/ErisGoddessofChaos
Summary: The trip the Alpha Pack took to make sure Eris would never be found again.





	She-wolf Kidnapping

The Alpha Pack had been preparing everything since they had first seen Eris in the Diner. The moment Kali and Ennis had gotten her out of Beacon Hills they had worked tirelessly to get every item that could give the Hale Pack a scent to follow out of the penthouse. Deucalion knew they had to be thurrow - he didn't want to chance their cub.

Eris was unconcious through the entire journey, having been given multiple at the hospital. Deucalion was rather pleased with that as it allowed him the chance to take a look at her injuies the Darach had caused. His Alpha eyes scanned over the myriad of bandages and stiches and rage built up in his chest.

The Darach had died too quickly.

When they were _finally _ready to return to their original home, Eris was wrapped up in the blanket she always used and was placed in the car beside Deucalion and Kali - who had given up the shotgun seat to make sure their cub would be alright. Neither wolf felt comfortable putting a seat belt around her injuries so Deucalion simply placed his arm around her shoulders and Kali did the same to her waist.

"She looks so peaceful," said Ethan, handing Ennis the keys.

The twins were riding their bikes home.

"She never looked that peaceful before."

"And when she gets used to being with us, she'll only ever be peaceful," said Kali, reaching over to stroke Eris' cheek.

The young girl let out a small whimper but was quickly soothed by the comforting rumble every Alpha released. Ennis motioned for the twins to get ready to leave and began starting up the car.

The drive was long and slow - they couldn't risk any violation of the law while Eris was with them - but none of them cared or seemed to notice. Their thoughts were entirly on the little one they had procured. There wasn't a doubt in their minds that Eris wouldn't be happy when she woke up but they knew that it would be easy to ware her down until she had no choice but to be happy. They could wait for that.

After six hours, they arrived in their home town and Ennis was quick to drive down the path into the woods. The Alpha House was located in the centre of a massive forest and was cut off from civilisation, though each Alpha could easily make their way through with little trouble. The house was massive with six bedrooms, five bathrooms, games room and training room. Deucalion knew Eris would enjoy her new life here... Over time.

Kali was the one who could to hold Eris when they began moving into the house, Eris fit perfectly in Kali's arms and Kali knew she'd probably be doing this more often. Deucalion was by her side though, especially as they made their way up the grand staircase and down the corridor towards the room they'd had prepared.

The room was right next to Deucalion's and, like all of the doors, had a lock, though this one was the only one with a key waiting inside. It was also near Kali and Ennis' room but was three doors away from the twins.

Entering, Kali grinned at the red walls and plush black carpet as she waled over to the canopy bed and waited for Deucalion to fold back the covers. She then, as gently as she could, placed Eris down on the mattress and quickly tucked her in. They had already removed the blanket but placed it on the pillow beside her encase she was cold.

"She's perfect."

"Indeed," Deucalion hummed. "You'll have to buy her some clothes in the morning, though."

"I'll take the twins, they know what she liked to wear," said Kali, tenderly running her hand through Eris' hair.

"Good."

Kali left the room to help with moving things back in leaving only Deucalion to watch over their cub. The blind Alpha sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I know you won't enjoy your new life for the first year," he said, "but soon you'll understand that we are doing what's best for you." Another sigh. "Sleep well, little pup."

He stood slowly and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, Deucalion chose not to lock it this time. They would need to be able to enter quickly when the cub woke up.


End file.
